Garden of White
by Michie .A
Summary: Gadis aneh. Itulah pendapat orang – orang tentang Hinamori Momo –murid pindahan baru itu– . Gadis itu begitu dingin dan misterius.Lalu mengapa, hanya Hinamori Momo yang bisa membuat Hitsugaya Toshiro yang super dingin itu merasa nyaman dan jatuh cinta? Full-summary inside!


**Garden of White**

© Michie .A

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT : Hi Readers! Ini merupakan story pertama Michie tentang HitsuHina , habis Mi pikir kalo Hitsuhina Fanfiction itu begitu sedikit yang update dan reviewsnya juga pada sedikit banget! Tolong dunk Readers jangan males – males kasih review.. Tahu gak? Kalo review itu bisa bikin para authors lebih semangat buat update chapter – chapter baru tau.. Makanya ayo para readers, jangan jadi Silent readers yaa.. Seperti apapun komentar readers tentang fiction kami, dengan senang hati akan kami terima segala masukan , saran , dan kritiknya.. So please, ayo kita hapuskan "Silent readers", dan jadilah para "REVIEWERS" ! :3

Sign here,

Michie .A

* * *

Summary :

_Gadis aneh. _Itulah pendapat orang – orang tentang Hinamori Momo –murid pindahan baru itu– . Gadis itu pendiam sekali, begitu dingin dan misterius. Gadis itu hanya diam saja bagaikan boneka yang tak bernyawa saat diminta memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas, dia juga selalu menghilang entah kemana di waktu istirahat, dan dia selalu menghindari pelajaran seni musik dengan berbagai alasan.

Mengapa? Apa yang salah dengannya? Apa sebenarnya yang dirahasiakannya?

Lalu mengapa, hanya Hinamori Momo yang bisa membuat Hitsugaya Toshiro –kapten tim sepakbola sekolah– yang sedingin es itu bisa selalu tersenyum? Merasa nyaman ? Dan bahkan, membuat Toshiro merasakan perasaan _jatuh cinta _? Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka? Akankah Toshiro dan Momo bisa bersatu atau bagaimana kalau kenyataan berkata lain dan takdir malah memisahkan mereka berdua?

..**R**ead & **F**ind **O**ut

* * *

~Watermelon & Peach~

* * *

Chapter 1

Matahari mulai perlahan – lahan merayap naik dari langit timur, menggantikan bulan yang bertugas semalaman mengawasi kehidupan – kehidupan di bumi. Kedatangan matahari yang disertai pudarnya kegelapan dan bergantikan terang, seakan memecah kesunyian yang telah terjadi selama jam – jam terakhir..

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari bermain – main di antara awan – awan kapas putih, dengan lembut menjatuhkan hangatnya ke permukaan bumi, menyapakan selamat pagi kepada setiap insan yang masih nyaman meringkuk di ranjangnya masing – masing.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayo, _Lil' Shiro_!"

Mata turquoise menyipit. Wajah polos tanpa dosa kakaknya menutupi pengelihatannya. Jarak antara wajah mereka cukup dekat, membuat Toshiro merasa tak nyaman. Rasa kantuk dan lelah membuat seluruh system sarafnya menolak merespon untuk segera bangun. Toshiro menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya, kembali membenamkan kepala ke dalam bantal. Hmphh.. Toshiro kembali memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Bersiap – siap kembali ke alam bawah sadar...

Tiba – tiba, kesadaran menamparnya dengan keras.

Toshiro langsung bangkit dan mendapati kakaknya masih ada di kamarnya, duduk di depan meja belajarnya sambil membaca sebuah buku miliknya.

…

…

…

"ONEE-SANNNNNN!"

…

…

Hal berikutnya yang dilakukan Toshiro adalah mendorong kakaknya keluar kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Hitsugaya Azane hanya terkikik sendiri. Usahanya memang tak pernah gagal. Hanya dengan digoda segitu saja, wajah adiknya sudah semerah buah tomat. Bagaimana nantinya ya kalau dia sudah punya pacar?

Pasti dia marah sekali karena aku berani masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin.

Eh? Azane menyadari buku milik Toshiro di tangannya dan kemudian meneriaki Toshiro dari luar kamar.

"Oi! _Lil' Shiro_! Album foto – foto memalukanmu masih ada padaku, nih!" Azane menunggu jawaban Toshiro, tapi tidak juga ada suara apa – apa.

"Oh, ya sudah." Kata Azane pada dirinya sendiri. Saat Azane mau melangkah pergi, tiba – tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan dengan satu sentakan, Toshiro merebut buku itu dari tangannya dan kembali menutup pintunya dengan keras.

* * *

~Watermelon & Peach~

* * *

"Ini. Terima kasih. Semoga anda menikmati perjalanan anda."

Sebuah tangan mungil mengambil karcis kereta yang ditaruh petugas administrasi di meja loket. Daritadi mata cokelatnya tidak lepas dari wajah petugas administrasi, memperhatikan dengan seksama semua gerakan bibir dari si petugas tersebut. Mencoba membaca informasi apa saja yang diberikan si petugas kepadanya. Setelah mengerti apa yang dibicarakan si petugas itu, pemilik tangan tersebut mengangguk singkat lalu kemudian membungkuk hormat.

Sepanjang langkahnya di dalam stasiun, Gadis berambut cokelat menyeret – nyeret tas koper miliknya kemana pun dia pergi.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan platform 3, dimana tak lama kemudian kereta jurusan Karakura tiba di sana.

Gadis brunette itu berdesak – desakan dengan banyaknya penumpang yang naik dan turun kereta. Badannya yang mungil dengan sangat mudah digencat - gencat oleh kerumunan orang. Setelah akhirnya berhasil masuk, gadis itu menyerahkan karcisnya kepada si kondektur kereta untuk di sobek. Setelah menerima kembali karcisnya, dia berjalan ke salah satu bangku terdekat dan dengan susah payah berusaha untuk memasukan tas yang lebih berat darinya itu ke bagasi atas. Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya di bangkunya. Gerah karena harus berdesak – desakan dan juga capek karena harus mengangkat – angkat koper, membuat badannya seketika itu juga dapat dengan mudah membawanya ke alam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

* * *

~Watermelon & Peach~

* * *

.. Karakura Town..

.

.

"Huhh! Menyebalkan sekali! Liburan musim panas harus berakhir dan kita harus kembali masuk ke tempat yang dipenuhi orang – orang membosankan itu lagi! Hahh! Seseorang yang tengah berjalan di keramaian pusat kota menggerutu kepada teman – teman yang sedang bersamanya.

"Ya, kau benar juga sih! Bayangkan! Apalagi sekarang kita menjadi murid Senior dan harus tinggal di asrama. Pasti tugasnya makin numpuk deh!" Sahut temannya.

"Biarkan sajalah! Setidaknya ada sisi positifnya juga! Itu artinya 'kan bisa bertemu dengan banyak wanita cantik lebih sering lagi. Hehehe.."

"Dasar kau, Keigo! Memangnya bakal ada wanita yang mau sama orang kayak kamu?"

"Jaga mulut lebarmu itu, Ichigo! Kau juga belum laku ' kan?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak ditampar siswi senior karena bibirku!" balas Ichigo santai.

"Apa? Siapa yang ditampar karena bibir,Ichigo? Aku tidak melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak. Dia saja yang terlalu sensitive! Mungkin karena dia suka padaku ya?" kata Keigo -lebih kepada diri sendiri- dengan mata yang berbinar - binar.

Ichigo dan yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sudah jelas siswi itu marah besar pada Keigo, masih bisa di bilang suka? Dasar aneh…

"Oh, iya. Ngomong – ngomong Orihime bilang padaku kalau akan ada siswa baru tahun ini. Katanya dia berasal dari luar kota. Sepertinya satu angkatan dengan kita.." kata Mizuiro kepada kedua temannya itu. Mereka bertiga sebentar lagi sampai di perempatan jalan, dimana di tempat itulah mereka bertiga akan berpisah, menyusuri jalan menuju rumah masing – masing.

"Oh! Wah! Semoga dia adalah wanita cantik yang baik~!" jerit Keigo.

"Aku berharap dia bukan anak yang seperti Keigo."kata Ichigo santai .

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah. Kalian berdua ini.." Mizuiro mencoba menenangkan. Kemudian dia melirik ke jam tangannya. "Eh? Sudah sore! Gawat. Ayo cepat teman – teman."

Tanpa memperdulikan kedua temannya yang masih berkelahi, Kojima menyeret mereka berdua sampai perempatan jalan.

* * *

~Watermelon & Peach~

* * *

Sampai disini dulu, chapter 1.. Readers ngerti gak sama jalan ceritanya? Tolong kasih saran n pendapat di reviews ya…

Ditunggu reviewnya! Makasih.. Oh, iya. Satu lagi nih. Maafin author ya kalo penulisannya masih berantakan, hehehe.. Maklum, NewBie..

Signed Here,

Michie.A


End file.
